Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a light irradiation apparatus, and an information rewritable system including the light irradiation apparatus.
Background Art
Light irradiation apparatuses that irradiate light to process-target objects have been developed, and the light irradiation apparatus includes a light source driving circuit. For example, a light emitting diode (LED) driving circuit including a LC filter (output filter) including a coil and a capacitor is used as the light source driving circuit. However, if the LED driving circuit is employed for the light irradiation apparatus, and a light output level is changed by using the LED driving circuit, unintended “structural transformation” may occur to the process-target object. The unintended “structural transformation” means, for example, color change, melting, and shape change of the process-target object, which may be caused by irradiating the process-target object with light having an output level not suitable for processing.